TROUBLE IN PARADISE!
by Hear Me Roar.RaWr
Summary: Sequel to FLAMING Will and Warren have been together for two months, but when a new kid comes to town Will spends less time with Warren. Assuming Will is cheating on him, he gets with the Glow Worm to get back at him. When Will sees them kiss chaos ensues


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High

Warning: SLASH AU

This is the sequel to FLAMING-it was actually a joke on Warren (his superpower v. being gay, anyone catch that? Haha), anyways these are all just basically small crack fics without too much crazy.

Please dont flame, they arent really all that serious, just meant to be cute!

TROUBLE IN PARADISE!

Warren gritted his teeth in annoyance as Will talked with the new kid known as Jason. He and Will had been together for two months, and suddenly Will just ditches him randomly-on their set movie night-with the excuse of a family emergency.

But from where he was standing, there was no family emergency. Nooo there was Will hanging out with Jason in the Paper Lantern eating fortune cookies looking like they were on a date.

Warren glared furiously at the two from where he stood across the street. Fine, if Will wanted to be with that jerk then Warren could see other people too. As far as he was concerned, Stronghold deserved it.

But who could he use??

An idea popped into his head and a smirk began to cross his lips. He had the perfect candidate.

Who better than the Glow Worm-Strongholds best friend? The worm would do it if it meant free food from the Paper Lantern for a month.

Smirking evilly as he plotted, Warren walked down the sidewalk towards Zachs house to set his plan into motion.

**MEANWHILE**

Will smiled happily up at Jason. "Thanks for inviting me Jason! Its been forever since weve gotten to talk."

Jason grinned back at him revealing pearly whites. "Well we havent seen each other in around four years cuz, what do you expect? Though I can't get over the fact that you're actually gay. Not that I didnt expect it-you always were a strange kid."

Will glared but smiled softly as he thought of Warren. He had really come to love the hotheaded flame thrower. "I dont think I realized it until I met Warren. I think that hes the only guy I will ever be with-hell no **_girl_ could stand next to him. He's perfect."**

Jason laughed at his little cousin's dreamy look. "Well I'm glad one of us has found someone." Will frowned thoughtfully.

"You'll find someone Jason. I'm sure that you will. After all what guy in his right mind wouldnt want you??" Jason twitched.

"That would be comforting-except for the fact that I'm not gay."

Will blinked. "Ooh? Did I say guy? I meant to say girl-yea that's it-girl."

Jason just glared at his cousin. Will was up to something-the way he sipped his tea all innocent like just made him seem all the more evil.

**In Will's Head**

I hope Warrens not mad at me.

Oh I wonder if Mrs. Peace knows that she has a bird in here? Is that a butterfly? No that woman's shirt is just colorful. Why is Jason staring at me like that? Oh well. I can't wait until Monday! I'll get to see Warren.

**Monday**

Will skipped happily off the bus over towards his and Warren's usual spot, only to stop short when he saw Warren smiling at Zach-but it wasn't the usual smirk-smile reserved for Will's friends-it was the smile directed towards Will. But that wasn't the worst of it.

Warren kissed Zach.

Right there on the mouth.

Will threw his stuff on the ground and ran to bathroom where he locked himself into a stall and started to cry.

He knew Warren was mean-but this was too much.

There was a slight knock on the stall door followed by a: "Will, are you okay? What happened?"

It was Jason.

Will flung open the stall door and flew into his cousin's arms sobbing.

"Warren-hic-kissed-hichic-Zach in fr-front o-of m-me-hic."

Jason was beyond pissed. How dare that jerk hurt his precious Will! The bitch would pay if he had anything to say about it.

"Come on Will." he ordered taking hold of Will's wrist. "We're gonna have a talk with this boyfriend of yours." Will began to struggle.

"But he doesn't want me any more Jason, he made that clear!"

Jason frowned. "I dont care. He's got to face up to the fact that he can't just go around breaking people's hearts. Now come on! With that he dragged Will all the way outside the bathroom to the other side of the campus until they stood before Warren and Zach."

Zach grinned at Will. "Hey Will-whats up?"

Will didn't say anything and kept his eyes on the ground. He didn't notice that Warren was glaring at the hand that was clasped around his wrist.

Jason did though, and rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Warren? Did you plan all this to get back at Will because of me?" Warren just growled in response. Will didnt even look up.

Jason glowered. "Do you realize that you started drama over the fact that you were jealous over your boyfriend's cousin? Do you realize that you hurt someone who was-probably still is-in love with you? How can you be so stupid?"

Warren just stared at Will and got up slowly. He approached Will with caution and tried to speak to him. "Will I-"

Will glared at him with bloodshot eyes. "You know, I thought you could at least trust me. You cheated on me because you THOUGHT-I repeat-THOUGHT I had cheated on you. You can't just go jumping to conclusions like that." Will paused and took in a deep and shaky breath. "If that's what our relationship will be like, then I don't think that I can do this any more Warren."

Warren clenched his jaw and glared at the other two. "They took this as a signal to leave."

Warren looked down at Will softly and gently kissed him. When he pulled away he stared into Will's eyes. "I'm a possessive guy Will, I cant help that. I see you with another guy, and you dont inform me that he's your cousin before hand, and you look like you're on a date, what am I supposed to think? I'm sorry I hurt you, but you hurt me too. You cancelled on the one night I look forward too and all you tell me is 'family emergency' and no offense but that didn't look like an emergency to me."

Will stared in surprise at Warren before grinning. "You love me dont you?"

Warren twitched. "Wha-wha?"

Will grinned even wider. "You LOoVe me."

Warren twitched again. How did he get into this mess? "Umokay?"

Will squealed and he tackled Warren to the ground. Straddling his now confused boyfriend he laughed.

"I forgive you Warren. I love you too."

Warren blinked rapidly. He just saved his ass (not to mention heart but hell never admit that) and he didn't really understand how, but okay. He pulled Will down to his level and ground out:

"We REALLY need to go through youre family tree."

With that said, he kissed Will and they didn't part until Principal Powers had to come out and pull them apart herself.

**With Zach and Jason**

Jason cocked a brow at Zach. "So let me get this straight. Warren gave you a month of free food at the Paper Lantern, just to help him get Will jealous?"

Zach nodded happily. "Uh-huh!"

Jason smirked. "Hmm."

"But you know what?"

Jason looked at him curiously.

Zach had a thoughtful expression on his face. "I would have helped him for free."

Jason snorted and started all out laughing.

Zach just grinned at him.

**END**

R&R please!


End file.
